Live for the Moment
by sweetest-sin980
Summary: Now in their final year at Hogwarts, Lily is on a mission to get James to fall in love with her again. But a prank gone wrong, gets James into trouble after Lily loses her memory. James has to help Lily get her memory back under Dumbledore's orders.
1. Sunburn

**A/N: This is the story Live For the Moment. It's sequel is Subtle Changes, i would suggest that you read that first before reading this because you might not recognize some characters. You might be confused on who Britney is in this chapter, but if you read Subtle Changes, everything would make more sense. Now, i'm not sure if i will do certain point of views for each chapter, i might just change it to the same format the Subtle Changes was in at some point. Thank you for reading this story and i hope you enjoy! And don't forget to Review!**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS 'R' RATED**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize. this is J.K Rowling's world. **

**Live for the Moment**

**Chapter 1: Sunburn**

**Sirius's POV**

I yawned and stretched in my bed. I looked around my room, the walls were a dark blue, and the walls were covered in quidditch posters of famous players. My closet was open and clothes, robes and junk were piled up in it. Mrs. Potter cleaned had it clean when I came back from Hogwarts a few days ago, but I had already made a mess of the room. Which, I am very proud of. I looked over at Miranda. She was pulling on her pants. Yeah, I met her yesterday in Diagon Alley and brought her home with me. I grinned and put my hands behind my head. The summer holidays were moving along nicely. We just got back from school about a week ago, and I had already been with five different girls. No Britney.

Why, no Britney? Well she broke it off. I was a little surprised myself. I had this thought that she would get too attached and I would have to break it off with her. But soon as the Hogwarts Express stopped, and everyone was grabbing their things and being greeted by their families, Britney came in and said that she wants us to still be friends and that we could no longer do the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. So, to celebrate, I found a girl on the street and that night I brought her over to my room.

Miranda was finally dressed, I looked over at my clock and it said 10:32 AM, soon as this girl left, I was going back to sleep for sure. She came over to me all hopeful. Did she think I was going to get up and walk her out of the house? No.

"See ya," I said and waved her a hand. She looked at me in shock.

"That's it?" she asked. "Are you gonna owl me at all?" No.

"No."

She got all angry, and grabbed a quaffle on the ground and whipped it at me. With the great reflexes I have due to my being of a beater, I hit it away, before it could hit my face. She opened the door and it slammed into the wall with a loud thud, and she stomped her feet all the way out of the house. What a child. Poor kid, I gave her the best night she will ever have.

I rolled over and sighed a relief and closed my eyes to sleep, but I was disturbed.

"Sirius Black," came Mrs. Potter's voice. She walked into my room and put some freshly folded and washed clothes on my desk. There was no space left on the desk so it was on a bunch of papers and stuff. Mrs. Potter pulled out her wand and with a wave all the stuff and the room cleaned itself. "What was that girl doing here this morning?"

I lifted my head off the pillow and looked at her with sleep eyes. "What girl?" I asked, and dropped my head back on the pillow.

I heard a laugh coming down the hall outside my room, "Whoa, Sirius, she was angry, you must have given her the best fu – Mum!" James said as he walked in my room. My idiot best friend, James. Mrs. Potter stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Sirius!" She said turning towards me. I looked at her confused. "Were you fooling around with that girl in here?"

James made mouthed the words 'Ooo', and turned away from the doorway and left down the hall. I'm gonna get him back for this later.

"No, I've never fooled around in my life," I said. She gave me a look which said 'I know just what you get up to with girls' look. You had to be stupid if you didn't know what I do with girls. James wasn't much better though. He did have his girlfriend Flakey Blakey though. Like my little nickname? Made it up myself.

"Sirius, get up, get dressed, and have some breakfast. I will be giving you something to do today," she said, she opened my blinds and blinding light came into the room, I winced and hid my head into my pillow. "Sirius, up!" Mrs. Potter said.

I got up slowly. I was glad I moved in with the Potters, it was like having a real family. My mother would have left me in my bed and would never even bother to come up and check up on me. I'm glad I left that dark hole of a place. I have no contact of my family, except for my brother, who I see at school, but other than that I haven't seen any of my cousins in a year, or my parents for that matter. Mrs. Potter already left the room. I grabbed some boxers off the top of the newly washed clothes, a t-shirt and jeans.

As, I made my way into the kitchen, James was already sitting there eating pancakes. Yum. I sat down beside him, as Mrs. Potter put the plate of pancakes in front of me. I immediately started at them. I put some butter on them and packed on the syrup. Mrs. Potter left the kitchen.

James laughed and said, "She was so mad, she slammed the front door with such force, it was hilarious!" He cut a big piece of his pancakes and stuffed it his mouth.

"She was boring, anyways, I was glad to get rid of her," I said with my mouth full of pancakes. I swallowed hard. "What do you wanna do today?"

James looked kind of guilty. Oh, he better not say he's going out with Flakey Blakey again, if he says that I will smack him. "I have plans with Blake." I smacked James upside the head.

"Ouch!" James said putting a hand to the back of his head. "Sorry, mate." He said.

"No, just ditch the bitch and hang out with your Marauder buddies." I said.

"She's not a bitch," James said glaring at me. Jeez, so touchy.

"Fine, she's just incredibly dim," I said, trying to reason. But of course, it is not appreciated as James punches me in the arm. I was just about to retaliate when Mrs. Potter came in and told us to stop.

"Sirius, when you are finished I want you to go somewhere for me," Mrs. Potter said.

"Sure," I swallowed. "What do you want me to do?" Hehe, that sounded kind of gross. Mrs. Potter didn't notice the nastiness of that question.

"Do you see that container full of the steak and kidney pie?" She asked pointing towards a container full of the food on the kitchen counter. Mmm, I wanted some of that.

I nodded.

"You have to take that to Britney," she said as she was writing something down on some parchment.

I gaped. James looked at me smirking and looking smug. I glared at him.

I scrunched up my nose, "Why?" I asked.

"Because she left home and she's all alone at their house in Liverpool, and she is probably not eating right."

James looked a bit startled. "She left home? Why?" he asked, great question. I wanted to know as well.

Mrs. Potter let out a sigh, and scratched something out on the letter, she seemed to be writing. "Well, when she came home her mother sort of threw it in her face that, Britney's parents were in the middle of a divorce. Mrs. Turner said that she would be getting full custody over Britney. Britney protested, and had moved her stuff to their house in Liverpool."

I let out a low whistle. Harsh. "So, what? I just give her the food and leave?" I asked.

"No, I would like it if you talked to her for a bit. You two have always gotten along, so I don't see why not you can stay for a couple of hours." I groaned.

Mrs. Potter shot me a look. "I don't want to see you back here until dinner." She said and she left just before saying, "Get going."

I gave James a tortured look. James shrugged and cleared his plate of any remnants left of pancakes.

"Maybe she'll be vulnerable, and you'll get some action out of Britney." James tried, before leaving the kitchen to obviously, head out to see Flakey Blakey. I was not in the mood to deal with Britney. I was actually repulsed at the idea of seeing Britney, I didn't want to get caught up in her whole issues again. I was totally over my infatuation of her, so when she said she wanted to stop our little thing, I was more than happy to comply. Even though she was amazing at sex and all that, I didn't feel like her anymore. I forgot even how she looked like. I bet you she's not even that good looking like I always thought.

I grabbed the container of steak and kidney pie, and apparated away. I found myself outside these big iron gates and this gigantic house behind them. Hmm, must be Britney's place. I opened the gates, and closed them behind me. I started to walk towards the house. When I finally reached the front doors, I knocked loudly. I waited a minute, and after no answer I knocked again. Still no answer. I knocked again, and after no answer I went into my pocket and pulled out my knife. I picked at the lock and when I heard a click, I opened the door.

"Hello?" I called out. The house had this large staircase right in the center. This entrance hall was about as big as a normal house. It was huge. I looked around, and a large doorway to my left. I walked towards the dining room that was in that room. There was a small door to the back right of the room. I opened it and found myself in a hall way. I am so confused. I walked to the end of the hallway and turned left and found myself down another hallway. Urgh. I opened the door on my left and found it was a bathroom. I walked a little bit more and found another door. But this door was different. It was a glass door, and there I saw the back of Britney sitting at an island counter in the kitchen. I sighed and opened the door.

Britney turned around quickly. "You scared me," she said quietly. Oh shit. Just when I think Britney Turner will look ugly, she has to look beautiful. Damn it. I realized I was standing there at the doorway like an idiot but I was too mesmerized to move. She was wearing a white tank top, a house coat that was open, the house coat seemed slightly silky, and she was wearing, boxer shorts…uhh.

I shook myself and handed her the container of the steak and kidney pie. "Sorry." I apologized for scaring her. "A gift from the Potters."

"Yay, food," she said smiling, she got up and went to the fridge and put the container in there. "Sit," she gestered to the chair on the right side of the counter. I took a seat, and watched her taking the spoon which was in a tub of ice cream and she scooped some ice cream and put it in her mouth. "You want some?" she asked. I nodded. She turned around in her seat and opened a drawer, and pulled out another spoon and handed it to me.

I took a big scoop of the ice cream and put in my mouth. I suddenly felt the cold go to my head. I grabbed my head. "Brain freeze," I muttered.

Britney laughed. "So, what have you been doing so far?" she asked. "Seeing some girls?" she grinned at me. I felt kind of weird telling her about it. But I did. I mentioned Miranda as well and she smiled. "You are so inconsiderate," Britney said shaking her head.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked outraged. "I said good-bye to her, what else did she want me to do?"

"Well, even though you knew, and I know that you would never try to contact her again, you could have been nicer and pretended that you would." Britney said. I took some more ice cream.

"I don't like giving girls false hope," I said.

"Yeah, well unless you want your manly parts forever, you better be nicer to girls. Because one day you could meet a total screwed up girl and if you are mean to her she could cut off your manly parts, or blast them off." Britney said laughing.

I laughed sarcastically. "Would a girl actually do that?" I asked a little more seriously.

Britney smirked. "I felt like doing that to Dom. But, I have some self control, but some girls don't. They can just snap," she snapped her fingers at that point. I nodded in understanding.

"Look," I started. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Britney sighed. "Don't be, I'm glad." She said, I gave her an odd look. "Well, I mean my dad needed to get away. My mum only married him for his money and she was pregnant with Haylie. My mum has been cheating on my dad for years," Britney said. I gave her shocked look.

"Your mum's been cheating on your dad?" I asked.

"For as long as I can remember. When she's in public she isn't so cold towards him. She likes everyone to believe that we are a happy family who love each other. When, really, I don't ever remember my parents in love." Britney said. "Bottom line, my parents don't work together."

"Well, if you're not upset about the divorce. Then can I ask why are you here?" Britney sighed.

"I caught my mom in a position with the pool boy." Pool boy?

"Pool boy?" I asked.

"We have a swimming pool. My mum found this young guy who needed money and she hired him to clean the pool. She could have easily used the house-elves or magic. I found out he wasn't doing the pool, he was doing my mum." Britney explained.

"Ew," I muttered. Britney nodded.

"So, how's your family Sirius?" Britney asked looking at me.

I sighed. "Don't get me started." I mean it, I could talk about them all night.

Britney nodded in understanding, she put the spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "Your brother?" she asked.

"I dunno, I don't talk to him. I only have a small rift with him whenever I see him. All I know is he's probably moving his way up the Death Eaters," I said stretching as I took the last bit of ice cream. Britney looked at me. She was biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," I repeated her words she said a while ago. She grinned.

"So, friend, what do you have planned for the summer? Breaking more girl's hearts?" she was laughing. I smiled at her laughter.

"Yeah, and your on the top of my list of hearts to break." I said smiling at her seductively. I wanted to take back what I had just said once I saw her reaction to that. She had her hands on the counter and she was staring at them.

"Look, Sirius." She started. I could tell I wouldn't like where this conversation was going. "I was in a bad place." She shrugged. "I'm over it. So, I think you should go." She pushed the chair back and stood up. No, no, I don't want this. I want her to sit back down and talk to me. "I'll walk you to the door," she said. She stood in front of the glass door out of the kitchen. I followed through and followed her to the front door.

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said to her facing her. "I'll be seeing you, then," I opened the front door, and a woman was standing their.

"Oh," she said. The woman was in very expensive robes, with sunglasses on. "Sirius Black," she acknowledged me. I looked at her briefly before she pushed me away from the door way and closed the door behind her.

"Mum!" Britney said shocked. I stood their kind of confused. Do I leave?

"Leaving in the middle of the night Britney," Mrs. Turner snapped. She walked in, the sound of her high heels were echoing in the entrance hall.

"I didn't leave in the middle of the night, and I told you I was coming here," Britney said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Britney you should be in proper attire around a boy," she said giving me a dirty look. What did I do? She looked me up and down, I put my hands in my pocket. "You could have had Dominic too." She gave me a disgusted look.

"Mum!" Britney snapped. "What are you doing here?" She was glaring at her mother with a look of anger and hate.

"Don't give me that look Britney," Mrs. Turner said pointing a finger at Britney's face. "Get your stuff and let's go home."

"No," Britney said furiously.

Mrs. Turner looked at her deviously. "No? Get your perky little arse up those stairs and get your stuff and get _home_."

"No," Britney repeated. "I'm not going with you, I'm angry with you."

"The best thing for you, Britney," said Mrs. Turner slowly, "Is to be under some supervision with a parent who will straighten you up and help improve your attitude. I will knock every little useless thought your father ever put in you head, and do the opposite. I will not have you raised on some hippie form of parenting your father raised you as."

"He raised me better than you ever could," Britney said viciously. I felt very uncomfortable. But I was scared to open that door and leave. Mrs. Turner probably wouldn't hesitate to curse me.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again!" Mrs. Turner said outraged. "As soon as we get home I will set you up with a good councellor, because you are beyond screwed that I thought you would be."

"That just shows how much you love me. You don't even know me," Britney snapped. She sighed. "I'm not going home with you."

"Listen you little bitch, I will-"

Britney walked past me and opened the front door and held it open. "Get out mum." She said in a hollow tone. "I wouldn't hesitate to get the aurors on you." Mrs. Turner made an ugly face, she looked absolutely blown away that her daughter would ever treat her like that.

She straightened her robes and left swiftly through the front doors. Britney shut it right behind her.

It was silent. Britney was staring at the door, her back facing me. She was shuffling her feet. I swallowed.

"Well, I'll get going." I muttered, and walked towards the door and opened it. Britney walked over and shut it before I could make a quick exit. She had tears in her eyes. She leaned against the door and stared at me.

"Stay with me," she said quietly.

"What?" I asked, confused. She walked towards me and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I put my hands on her waist. The kiss went on for a while, before she pulled away and grabbed my hand. Whoa, major brain freeze.

She let go of my hand, and started playing with the bottom of my t-shirt. She looked up at me and then pulled the t-shirt off of me. She sighed, and started running her hands up and down my body, making me really starting to lose control. I hope to Merlin she doesn't stop. She kissed my chest. I moaned, as she was kissing my chest all over. She started to undo my jeans and she pulled them down. I started to pull her towards me and pushed her house coat off. Britney started pushing me and walking towards me as I was walking backwards I found myself stopping due to the dining room table being right there. Britney kissed me on the lips lightly, leaving me wanting more. She pushed me back and I found myself lying on the dining room table. She climbed on the table as I started moving myself more up the table I hit a vase of flowers. Britney got on top of me and kissed me before pushing the flower vase to the floor with a crash. She grabbed me by the arms and started pushing me further up the table.

I was breathing heavily in anticipation. Britney started kissing me, I found myself in the same position that I was when we first started the physical relationship. I pulled her shirt off and made room so I could roll her onto the table, and I was on top now. I kissed her this time and let it last for a long time. I started to pull down her boxers and she made her hands to slide off my own boxers. I was taking charge this time…

* * *

I scratched my face. Something was really irritating my face. I was awake, but my eyes were closed. I had no recollection of where I was. I finally opened my eyes. All I could see was a wall, and I was lying on a carpet. Damn, the carpet was really itching at my face. I slowly sat up. I felt like I had a hangover. I put a hand to my head to avoid any spinning of the room. I looked around and found that there was a bed about four feet away from me, but I failed to have reached it.

I looked behind me to see a clock on the side table. I squinted so I could read the time, damn, it was 12:18 PM. I looked at the window which was closed by the blinds. But at certain cracks I could see the sun blazing in. I suddenly remembered last night coming back to me.

Too much information for my little mind. Everything happened way to quickly. We did it _everywhere, anywhere, anyhow_. I'm kind of ashamed of myself at how desperate I was. I just had sex that very day! Any yet, I was a mess when with her. I couldn't control myself, and I didn't know when to stop. I frowned. She wasn't actually telling me to stop. I was thinking about everything, and replaying some images in my head, which wasn't really a good idea as it was getting riled up again, before I realized. Wait, I've been here for twenty-four hours. I need to get home. I quickly stood up, forgetting I was naked for a moment. I opened the bedroom door. I saw a towel hanging over a chair to my left and grabbed it, wrapping it around my body. I had no clue at which part of the house I was at.

Not only was I on a mad dash looking for my clothes, I was in a mad dash to find my way out of here. I found myself entering at the top of the stairs in the entrance hall. Ha! My t-shirt hadn't moved from where it was taken off. I quickened down the stairs. I grabbed my shirt and tugged it over my head and put it on properly. My jeans, were now safely in my hands and I found my boxers under the table. I put those back on and looked around.

Should I say goodbye to Britney? I walked through the dining room and I was walking down the hallway where the kitchen was, but I passed it when I noticed she wasn't in there. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw that it continued to my left but there was a screen door leading to outside. I peaked out there and saw Britney on a lawn chair, sunbathing, beside a beach.

I opened the door and walked onto the porch and down the stairs. I walked across the grass, which seemed to go on forever. I finally reached Britney who was near the beach. She was in a bikini and had sunglasses on, outstretched on the lawn chair, which was pulled all the way back.

She turned her head toward me. "You're in my sun," she said smiling. I moved away.

"If you ask me, you seemed to have gotten quite the tan so far," I said.

"Good," she replied. She gestured for me to come towards her. "Come here," I said I bent over and was pulled on top of her. She was giggling. I scoffed.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked playfully.

"You," she said.

"Urgh, that was so cheesy!" I said laughing.

Britney kissed me and pulled my shirt off again. Oh boy, Sirius Black, mate, you are hopeless.

* * *

I apparated outside the Potters house, I quickly went around the house and climbed the tree, which was convieniently outside my window. I had to reach over to open the window, and I did this very cool roll into my room. HA!

I did a somersault on my floor. I felt so hyper. I looked at the clock, 2:09 PM. Just in time for lunch.

"Where you been mate?" came James' voice. I winced. I looked up at him, he was standing in my doorway.

"I have been in a world of a beautiful girl," I said standing up. "Something that you will learn in due time, my young mate." I patted him on the shoulder.

"You have been out all night, my mum has been freaking," James said walking into the room, and closing the door behind him.

I winced again. "I know, I wasn't planning on taking that long." I said.

"So which girl was this?" James asked grinning, and sitting on my bed. I looked over at him, satisfied with myself.

"Britney."

James' mouth opened slowly. "Again?" He asked, clearly shocked. Don't see why…

"And again, and again, and again, and many more times again." I answered. "We did it some many times, _I_ lost count. Me! I lost count," I said gesturing to myself with both hands.

"Whoa," James said slowly. "And I was proud of my accomplishment of getting in bed with Blake yesterday."

"Urgh, Prongs. Flakey Blakey?" I asked disappointed. James glared at me.

"Shut it." James replied aggravated. "So you had a good twenty-six hours with Britney?" He asked.

"Good? Prongs, mate, good can't even begin to describe it," I said happily.

"Well then, have fun explaining it all to my mum," James said smugly.

"What?" was something I didn't even manage to say before Mrs. Potter came charging into my room. I gaped at the whole situation. James was smirking, and I wanted to punch his face in.

"Where have you been?" shrieked Mrs. Potter. "I have being worried sick! Now, where have you been?"

"I was at Britney's," I said quickly, without thinking.

Mrs. Potter stared at me for what seemed like forever. She finally let out an aggravated sigh. "Sirius take that shirt off it is stained." I looked at my shirt. Uhh…I quickly pulled it off and handed the shirt to her. "Sirius!" she gasped. What? "How did you get that awful sunburn?" Mrs. Potter turned me around and examined my back of the sunburn. I knew James was now staring at it too.

"What did you do mate?" he asked, curiously.

"I was hanging out with Britney yesterday, in the sun. I didn't have sun block," I said, biting my lower lip.

"Well," said Mrs. Potter. "We will have to clear this up, it may sting a bit." James looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Shut it," I said to him.

"Wasn't gonna say anything," he said defensively.

* * *

**Read/Review!**


	2. Starts With L and Ends in ily

**Chapter 2: The Girl Who Starts With L and Ends in ily**

**James' POV**

I yawned loudly and stretched. Sirius glared at me. It's not my fault. He got us in this situation, not me. It's his fault that the kitchen caught fire. Well, maybe _I _pushed Peter in the flames for fun, and he was sent to St. Mungo's with burns. But Sirius was the one who started the fire anyways, and he was the one threatening to push Remus in the fire. Remus was my teammate. So I pushed Sirius' teammate (Peter) into the fire. And maybe Peter screamed loudly and Remus started yelling for me to get him out, and then Sirius grabbed his foot and I grabbed his other foot and we dragged him outside and we used our wands to put out the fire with water. But Sirius started it. He wanted to play a game.

"You're a murderer," Sirius whispered furiously, but I could tell he was playing around.

"It's your fault," I said back.

"Shhh!" Remus scolded us. He was sitting between Sirius and I on the sofa. My father was sitting in the arm chair across from us with an angry face. He seemed so angry that he didn't know where to begin. I knew he was waiting for Sirius and me to stop talking, but I knew that if I prolonged him from talking to us, the longer I would be alive.

Remus seemed absolutely mortified of the situation. And he really wanted to please my father so he was sitting up with great posture. Where as Sirius, was slouching over, and I was now, kind of lying down on the sofa. I kept kicking Remus to tick him off.

"I feel like some ice cream," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, strawberry ice cream with sprinkles!" I agreed at the idea of ice cream.

"Yeah!"

"Enough!" yelled my father. He was giving us a furious look. "I am disappointed in your behaviour today."

Urgh, I hate it when parents say they are disappointed. It's worse than anger. It's like the best way to make someone feel guilty for what they did. My mum had taken Peter to St. Mungo's.

"You were acting like children, from what I know, you are seventeen year old men." My dad continued. I looked over at Sirius who was blowing a feather that he probably pulled from the couch. Hmm, I would like a feather. I started feeling around the couch for something poking me, than I could grab it and get a feather to play with. Dad was now standing up, pacing back and forth, I kind of was blocking out his voice, and Sirius was probably doing that too. But Remus was sititng there with full attention and nodding along in agreement to what ever my dad would say. I rolled my eyes.

I heard the fireplace going off in the next room, someone just flooed here. Yes! A distraction. Sirius heard it too. He blew the feather away and made a motion to get up. But all I heard was welcome greetings and my dad walked in with Michael, my brother.

"What did you do now?" Michael asked as he came in and sat down on the armchair that my dad was occupying a few moments ago.

"We set Peter on fire," Sirius said nonchalantly. "But I've actually got plans, so," Sirius said standing up. "Good-day to you all," he went to leave but my dad pulled out his wand and directed Sirius back to sitting on the couch with his wand. "Ok," Sirius said, "I guess I won't be leaving?"

"No." said my dad. Michael had that stupid grin on his face that brothers get when their sibling gets in trouble. I hate that.

* * *

Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. Most of Peter's burn marks are gone. The healers got him back to normal in no-time. Well, except for that nasty burn on his left arm. That was my mistake.

"You'll live," Sirius reassured Peter. Peter pouted and sat on the bench, in my back yard. He was careful not to lean up against the back of the bench, so he wouldn't irritate his burn.

"It really hurts," Peter muttered and his eyes started watering as if he was going to cry. Sirius looked at me panicked, and quickly handed Peter a glass of water, to distract him from crying. "Thank you," Peter said quietly as he took a swig of water.

Remus made a noise of aggravation.

"Moony," Sirius sighed loudly. "Do not do that stupid sigh, where you try to make us feel guilty!" Sirius scolded.

"I didn't do anything," Remus said defensively.

"Yes you did," I said.

"I wasn't judging you two on pushing Peter into the fire," Remus stated, Peter let out a whimper. "Peter, are you OK?" Remus asked.

"Of course he is!" Sirius snapped and slapping Peter on the back who let out a shout of pain as his burns were still stinging. "Sorry," Sirius winced. "This is great, I mean it's just us marauders. No girls, just us boys. No Flakey Blakey," I shot him a glare, but he continued. "No Evans, no Britney, no girls," he finished.

"You're talking about girls right now," I said.

"I am making a point, that's all," Sirius said.

"A point that you want to see Britney," I scoffed.

"Not even," Sirius said. "Why don't you just admit that you're still madly in love with Lily Evans." Ohh, I hate Sirius so much sometimes. He was such an arse.

I am so over that girl who starts with L and ends in ily. I haven't thought about her in months! Well, maybe I was thinking about her for a little bit a few minutes before, but, that doesn't count. I was over the girl that starts with L and ends in ily, I hadn't seen her all summer and I was happy with it. Occasionally, I might think of her briefly but then thoughts of her are immediately pushed away with thoughts about my girlfriend Blake. Getting over the girl that starts with L and ends in ily was the best idea I ever had, and so far it has been working in my favour. The girl who starts with L and ends in ily was so last year. Normally when people would mention her I would get butterflies in my stomach and I would immediately get cocky, but now I felt nothing when her name is mentioned.

Maybe just a brief turn of the stomach, but that can be overlooked…

I opened my mouth to snap at Sirius when…

"JAMIE!" came a loud excited voice. I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"Oh no," Sirius muttered in a horrified voice. "Flakey Blakey!"

I turned around with a smile permanent on my face. I watched as Blake came down the deck and out towards us as we hung around the bench. Her brown hair was going all over the place as she was skipping. She stopped and sat on my lap when she reached us. She gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"Hi," she said brightly.

I smiled weakly. "Hello."

Sirius was making signs of vomiting. Remus hit him to make him stop.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully, but in a very girly voice.

"HI!" Sirius said loudly but in the same girly voice as Blake.

"Hehe, Sirius you are really funny!" She giggled. I raised my eyebrows. Remus rolled his eyes and Peter frowned.

"I know, I'm as funny as the size of James' di-"

"Shove off!" I snapped. Blake started to giggle even more. It was really starting to annoy me. Peter was holding his hands over his ears to block out the unnecessary giggling.

"I thought it was funny," Sirius said defensively.

"Think again," I said.

"You guys are a riot!" Blake made this weird snort which wasn't very attractive.

Sirius was now trying to hold back his laughter, and even Remus chuckling slightly.

I turned face to Blake's. "Blake," I said. I immediately made a mental slap to myself for making it sound like I was talking to a retarded seven year old. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mum invited me for dinner. She said something about having you guys here and then, I think she said Britney Turner was coming over for dinner with her mother. And then like, your brother and your sister-in-law and your niece were coming. So I thought I would come and meet your brother. I bet he is super fun." She jumped quickly off my lap which made me wince.

"Super," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"Sirius! Are you being facetious?" Blake laughed a shriek of playfulness.

"Am I being – what?" Dumbfounded was the word best described of Sirius' look.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked giggling _endlessly_.

"Yes, I _am_ Sirius," Sirius really thought that that was a good limerick.

"Oh Merlin," Remus muttered painfully. I had to agree, this was painfully annoyingly disturbingly … er, I don't know what else, but it was driving me up the wall. Blake thought Sirius was the funniest guy in the wizarding world. Which he is not.

How and why did I ever go out with Blake? Was she really just the first girl I saw after I started swimming away from the girl who starts with L and ends in ily?

I saw Remus checking his watch. I glanced and saw that it was four-thirty, which means my brother would probably be here soon. I looked over to behind Remus when I saw Britney walking over with … The girl who starts with L and ends in ily. The girl that starts with L and ends in ily was looking annoyingly perfect and beautiful, as usual. If only I had known Lily would be here! I immediately ran my hand through my hair to make it more messy.

"Hey wet dreams!" Britney said walking towards me and putting a hand to my shoulder. I opened my mouth slightly and snapped my head in the direction of Sirius.

"I'm gonna kill you," I said to him. Sirius was smiling sheepishly.

"What makes you think I said it?" he asked, but he had that Marauders look in his eyes. I invented that look, and he was using it against me!

"Can't you ever keep your big gob shut?"

"No."

"Honestly James, it's not even that funny," Britney said. Why did they have to say it in front of _her_. That dream had been about _her_ and now they were saying it all in front of _her_.

"So when did you get back Lily?" Remus asked _her._ Lily smiled.

"Yesterday, actually," Lily said.

"Where were you?" Remus continued the conversation. Sirius was doing his best to ignore Britney so he was talking with Peter. Blake was looking at Britney with a weird look. Britney was just trying not to look at Blake. So, I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation between Remus and _her_.

"I went to my aunt and uncle's place in America," _she_ answered.

Ohhh . . . That is where she went! I was wondering where she went. But – I wasn't wondering too much. Just a little bit. I was gonna continue to eavesdrop when I caught Britney's eye very briefly. I tried to ignore it, but she kept trying to talk to me with her eyes, if that makes sense.

Ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore her ol' boy.

Britney rolled her eyes and she turned her attention to Blake, thank merlin!

"What are you looking at?" Britney finally snapped at Blake.

"I love your dress," Blake said slowly with a look of awe on her face. Well, I was dating a retard.

I could tell that Sirius wanted to make fun of Blake so much at this moment. Lily was looking at Blake with a look that I couldn't decipher.

"Great," Britney said and she stepped away and started heading towards the house. I saw Lily get up too and follow Britney. I was watching Lily walk away. I was feeling slightly dizzy.

"She so wants me," Sirius said with a cocky look on his face. Sirius stood up and started to crack his knuckles. Urgh.

"I think I missed the part where she wanted you," Remus said.

"Didn't you see her? She was checking me out!" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought out of everyone she was checking James out." Peter said. Ahh! He saw that!

"No she wasn't" I said quickly.

"I wouldn't mind sharing James with Britney." Blake said suddenly. Sirius was probably imagining Britney and Blake together, because he was slowly sitting down and staring off into space. Peter was turning red. I was just gonna try and avoid Peter for the next hour. Remus was rolling his eyes.

"Er, no that's not gonna happen because Britney wasn't checking me out." I said.

* * *

"Oh she's soo cute!"

Britney was sitting on the living room floor playing with Abby, our niece. Michael and Haylie were sitting on the sofa together watching Britney and _her_ playing with Abby.

"Oh, she looks just like me!"

"No she doesn't," I scoff at Britney. I get myself on the ground and surround Abby's other side and start cooing. "She looks just like _me_." Britney glares at me. "She _has_ got hazel eyes after all." Lily got up and sat on the sofa that i had just left.

"So?" Britney asks.

"_I _have hazel eyes. Put two-and-two together Brit, and it will tell you that she has my eyes." I say rather smugly.

"Hopefully she won't have your messy hair or your big gob either." Sirius cut in. I shoot him a nasty look.

"She has my blond hair," Britney said, touching Abby's little tufts of blond hair.

"Your hair is brown," Haylie says.

"Only because it is dyed," Britney answered sticking her tongue out.

"Well, out of the two of you, I think Abby looks more like James," Haylie answered. Haha, it's true as well, because she looks like Michael more than Haylie, and I look like Michael.

"Traitor," Britney says to her sister.

"She is really cute," I hear the girl that starts with L and ends in ily say behind me from the couch.

"Awww!" I hear coming from the doorway and next thing Blake falls between me and Britney and starts playing with Abby's hair. I had no idea what Blake was saying because she was speaking in such a high 'baby' voice that it was bursting my ear drums.

I saw Britney glaring at Blake and then giving me a look which said something like 'you're an idiot that smells.' I looked over at my brother and his wife who were looking at Blake weirdly. I saw Haylie get up. If it's one thing Britney and her sister have in common, its their attitude.

"I appreciate that you think my baby is cute, but please keep your hands off her." Haylie spoke nicely, but it was in a very mean way. Flakey Blakey thought she was being nice and let Haylie pick up Abby.

I hear Sirius chortling from the couch.

"Introduce me," Blake whispers loudly so the whole room had heard. I hear Sirius still wheezing like the dumbass that he is.

"Uhh, Michael, Haylie this is my-" why does it seem so wrong when I say this? "-girlfriend Blake King. Blake this is my brother Michael and his wife Haylie."

I get up and walk backwards toward the couch and sit right in between Sirius and Lily. Oh damn, I said her name!

I feel her eyes burning a whole through the side of my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I can tell she is looking straight at me. But I can't bring myself to look over. Argh! The stomach is exploding, my heart is gonna burst if she doesn't stop looking at me. I grab for Sirius and I get his thigh.

"Bugger off you tart," Sirius snaps swatting my arm away.

He really is a good mate. Not.

Ok, I will look at the girl who starts with L and ends in ily. I turn my head slightly to my left where Lily is sitting, pretty close I may say. Because this couch for some reason is occupied by _six other people._ What the bloody hell?

Smile, smile. I smile at Lily.

"Potter," she says calmly. Ooh, a civilized conversation with the most beautiful girl in the whole – "GET OFF OF MY HAND!" I fall to my right on to Sirius.

"Damn woman, get off of me," I will ignore the fact that Sirius Black just called me a woman. But then I notice, I am sitting on Lily's hand.

Ahh, panicking. I quickly move more to my right as I move off of her hand while she yanks and holds it close to herself. I am now sitting on Sirius.

"OK, I know you don't like your girlfriend, and she might turn you off of women. But I am not available for your pleasure." Oh hell no.

"You tosser," I snap and hit Sirius as I quickly stand to my feet. I look at the couch and notice that everyone had eased up once I left the sofa. The five people moved into a more comfortable position, because apparently my nice arse was making them uncomfortable. Well, maybe they shouldn't have five people on a sofa. Sirius, Lily, Peter, Remus and my brother are all glaring at me.

"Your brother is a poof," Sirius says to Michael who is on the other side of the sofa.

Do not kick Sirius in the face, after all he is mildly retarded.

"Thanks," I say to the boy who starts with S and ends in tupid. Close enough…

"Get your freaky girlfriend away from my niece," Britney said as she nodded to over her shoulder where Haylie was sitting in a chair with Abby in her arms, and Blake wasn't giving her any space.

I groaned. I accidently looked over at the girl who starts with L and ends in ily to find her looking at me expectantly. The way she was looking at me was getting me angry. And I had the thought of breaking up with Blake. But now, I will stay with her out of spite. Yup! Spite! Ha! Take that Lily! Damn!

"No." I say it loud and proud (sort of).

"What?" Britney asks. I look over at her again and I say it all very slowly.

"No. I love her!"

High pitched screaming was the only thing I could comprehend as I was pushed to the floor with Blake hugging me and telling me how much she loves me.

"Urgh, normally I don't mind seeing a girls knickers, but hers makes me shudder." I hear Sirius tell everyone else in the living room. Apparantly Blake's skirt had hitched up and it was all making me too uncomfortable.

And a shocking conclusion came to me. On second thought it is not shocking, it is obvious. I love the girl who starts with L and ends with ily. But there she was, giving me the worst look ever, and she actually looked very upset. And that made me upset. It made me want to push this girl off of me and snog Lily in front of everyone. But I could not get up because of the one hundred pound girl on top of me kissing me and telling me she loves me.

James Potter, you did it again.

You royally screwed things up.

And you are not happy about it.

You love Lily Evans.

Argh, no.

Will anything ever work out for me?

The answer is no, as Sirius puts his arm around Lily and gives me a smug look. Sirius gives her a tight squeeze and winks at me.

What is that? Oh! I'm having a heartattack.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. writers block isn't the most wonderful thing. if anyone has a suggestion for a storyline then i will more than likely consider. Now i will allow you, the people, to choose between which characters' point of view they want to see in the next chapter...the more storyline's and which characters' point of views opinions i get the faster i will update.**

**thank you**

**R/R!**


End file.
